This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core will oversee all of the operations of the UND COBRE grant. Dr. Jonathan D. Geiger, who was recruited here to be Principal Investigator on this COBRE grant, will oversee and coordinate the research activities of the junior faculty members and he will be assisted in this by members of the Internal Research Directorate and the External Advisory Board. Dr. Geiger will Chair meetings of the junior investigators. This core will coordinate the meetings of the External Advisory Board, a seminar series, and an annual symposium. COBRE administrative funds will also be used for maintaining a vigorous Pilot grant program, enhancement of the Library of the Health Sciences, and creation/maintenance of our website.